Survey Time!
by MissWhimsical
Summary: the residents of Ferryport Landing do a survey. Not your governmental survey either. This is rated T because of some bad references and abbreviations of swears.
1. Puck, Robin Goodfellow

Hello peeps of nature!

This is based on well, surveys, so it's not a real story. I know that's it been done countless times before but I just wanted to give it a try. This survey is from **loveforluna**'s profile on

Some information might not be true…

And the Chinese zodiac signs are made up…I mean…who knows when Puck was born? Some information might be based on my previous stories.  
**GUYS THIS IS RATED T BECAUSE OF SOME BAD REFERENCES AND SOME ABBREVIATIONS OF SWEARS**. but there aren't a lot....but if there's anything that i should delete then tell me.

* * *

**Name:** Puck or Robin Goodfellow *stuff that name*  
**~Height:** 5 feet 7 inches  
**~Weight:** very muscly *I'll tell you that*

**~Birthday:** January 17  
**~Birthplace:** Faerie

**~Current Location:** Grimm's stolen laptop * hah! Burn!*

**~Zodiac Sign:** Capricorn

**~Chinese Zodiac Sign:** Monkey  
**~Righty or Lefty:** Righty

**~Haircolor: **Blonde *usually dirty*  
**~Skin Color:** Light brown *ish?*

**_-About You_**

**~What's Your Family Situation:** I have a royal family, me being the most royal-est  
**~Any Pets:** my minions! And a dog?  
**~If So What Are They:** Chimps, Pixies and Elvis

**~Favorite Relative:** Mustardseed

**~Least Favorite Relative:** My father  
**~Political Affiliation:** I have no idea what that is

**_-Your Friends_**

**~Best:** Travis *was anyway…*  
**~Internet:** MonCherieEstCoquin (i noe that she coms like 15 years later but i cant think of anyone else yet)  
**~How Many Do You Have?:** millions! The Trickster King is Mister Popularity!  
**~Love Them All?:** It depends on what you mean by love…..  
**~Any You Wish You Were Closer To?:** Secretly, I wanna be closer to Grimm….if she was a friend…

**_-This Or That_**

**~Shorts or Pants?:** pants  
**~Shoes or Bare feet?:**bare feet  
**~Books or Movies?:** movies *books are poisonous*  
**~Night or Day?:** both, the King rules at all times!  
**~Dark or Light?:** uhhh…BOTH  
**~Mountains or Beach?:** beach, show off my toned body!  
**~Pepsi or Coke?** Coke  
~**Swim or Surf?:** Surf, again show off my toned body

**_-For Or Against_**

**~Gay Marriage?:** for?  
**~Abortion?:** I know what that is…..it depends on the person…..  
**~Bush Getting Re-elected?:** who would re-elect a bush?  
**~Suicide?:** against  
**~War?:** only if I cause it…..and end it  
**~Pants?:** For  
**~Clothes In General?:** For!!!!!!!

**_-Favorites_**

**~Color:** green and greener  
**~Number?:** 11 *ahhh….my oh-so-young age…before Grimm came…*  
**~Holiday?:** Christmas! *snowballs galore!*  
**~Season?:** Winter *for Christmas*  
**~Movie?:** Mad Max *now that guy is hardcore! Below me anyways…*  
**~Book?:** did I not tell you that books are poisonous?!?!?  
**~Magazine?:** magazines are poisonous too. All reading is poisonous and toxic and a crime against nature!  
**~Food?:** anything…especially PIZZA  
**~Drink?:** Root beer  
**~TV Show?:** nothing good on TV  
**~Song?:** She Will Be Loved *this is personal…right?*  
**~Band?:** Maroon 5  
**~Computer Game?:** nah, im not a nerd  
**~Video Game?:** I am NOT a nerd  
**~Anime/Manga?:** I am not a frickin NERD  
**~Shirt?:** splotched with mud  
**~Pants?:** ripped and mud splotched  
**~Actor?:** Puck  
**~Actress?:** Megan Fox *now she is hot!*  
**~Singer?:** Michael Jackson *hate him and I'll kill you*  
**~Flower?:** the red flowers form Faerie  
**~Scent?:** stink  
**~Animal?:** chimps  
**~Cookie?:** double triple chocolate chunk with frosting on top

**_-About Future_**

**~Want To Go To College?:** NO *it just means more books*  
**~What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up?:** soldier, pelt the bad guys with glop grenades  
**~Want To Get Married?:** uhhhh……maybe?  
**~Want To Have Kids?:** maybe……  
**~What Would Their Names Be?:** Logan? How the hell am I supposed to know?  
**~How Many?:** 1 or 2  
**~Where Do You Want To Live?:** New York, I hate being stuck here  
**~Where Do You Want To Get Married?:** anywhere  
**~How Do You Want To Die?:** shot and holding my wooden dagger to my chest, maybe with grimm crying over me

**_-More Stuff About You_**

**~Piercing?:** uhhh….no, that's disgusting  
**~Tattoos?:** HECK NO  
**~Smoke?:** HECK NO  
**~Drink?:**HECK NO  
**~Do Drugs?:** HECK NO  
**~Skinny Dip?:** WTF?!?!  
**~Greatest Fear?:** Grimm dying because of me *this better be personal*

**~Chocolate or Vanilla?:** chocolate and then vanilla, together

**~Go To Church?:** forced to  
**~Religion?:** whatever the Grimms are  
**~Scars?:** many battle scars…..many from Grimm  
**~CDs Owned?:** a fair few

**~Collections?:** glop grenades  
**~Ever Eaten Sushi?:** yes and I love it  
**~An Entire Case Of Oreos?:** yes and I loved it  
**~Been On Stage?:** yes and it was a very sweaty experience  
**~Danced In The Rain?:** definitely….  
**~Kissed Someone Of The Same Sex?:** Ewww….no way, but I have kissed many girls…  
**~Weirdest Dream?:** me kissing Moth *blegh!*  
**~Best Dream?:** me kissing Grimm  
**~Dream You Most Wish Would Come True?:** actually be with Grimm without getting hurt  
**~Think You're Attractive?:** I am the most attractive person in the history of attractive people!!!  
**~Shoplifted?:** No  
**~Been Caught "Doing Something"?:** Eww…wtf is this quiz?!?!  
**~Weirdest Makeout Place?:** never, all my make-outs have been perfect!  
**~Like Thunderstorms?:** yes, Grimm gets scared and she calls for me *score!*  
**~Favorite Shoes?:** my converse shoes  
**~Favorite Quote?:** Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn

**~Best Advice Given?:** You don't need the make-up  
**~Worst Advice Given?:** You're ugly

**~Favorite Song Lyric?:  
**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

**~What Quote Says Most about Your Life?:** Why so serious? from the Joker!

* * *

hey guys. so how was it? i'll be doing sabrina, daphne, relda, canis, jake, rose, snow and charming. Is there any that u want me to do?  
Or should i discotinue it because it's too cliche or something?

review pls

ciao for now


	2. Sabrina Grimm

Hey! This is Sabrina's survey. Again, I warn you that some stories might take a long time to have new chapters, but if I get more reviews and stuff….I might suddenly get some magical urge to continue them and upload a lot of new stuff……

Again again, some info might not be right….

* * *

**Name:** Sabrina Grimm  
**~Height:** 5 feet 3 inches  
**~Weight:** average… *not telling you!!!*

**~Birthday:** July 12  
**~Birthplace:** New York *unless they're keeping my birthplace a secret too!*

**~Current Location:** My laptop that I took back from the freakbaby

**~Zodiac Sign:** Cancer

**~Chinese Zodiac Sign:** Rat  
**~Righty or Lefty:** Righty

**~Haircolor:** Blonde  
**~Skin Color:** Cream

**_-About You_**

**~What's Your Family Situation:** I'm the oldest, I have a little sister and my parents are stuck sleeping (!)  
**~Any Pets:** A dog  
**~If So What Are They:** Elvis

**~Favorite Relative:** Daphne *the only relative I have that doesn't sleep endlessly or smooches his girlfriend endlessly or cooks unknown food*

**~Least Favorite Relative:** I don't really HATE anyone, but lots of people annoy me  
**~Political Affiliation:** I have no idea what that is *either*

**_-Your Friends_**

**~Best:** Andy  
**~Internet:** KingofKings  
**~How Many Do You Have?:** A good number of friends, all trust-worthy  
**~Love Them All?:** Yeah….pretty much…..  
**~Any You Wish You Were Closer To?:** If Puck was a friend, yeah

**_-This Or That_**

**~Shorts or Pants?:** Pants  
**~Shoes or Bare feet?:** Shoes  
**~Books or Movies?:** Movies  
**~Night or Day?:** Day  
**~Dark or Light?:** Light  
**~Mountains or Beach?:** Beach  
**~Pepsi or Coke?:** Pepsi  
**~Swim or Surf?:** Swim *I suck at surfing*

**_-For Or Against_**

**~Gay Marriage?:** For  
**~Abortion?:** Ummm……?  
**~Bush Getting Re-elected?:** nah, Obama is okay…for now…  
**~Suicide?:** AGAINST  
**~War?:** No way  
**~Pants?:** For  
**~Clothes In General?:** For!!!!!!!

**_-Favorites_**

**~Color:** blue, purple and green  
**~Number?:** 4  
**~Holiday?:** Christmas  
**~Season?:** Autumn *not too cold, not too hot*  
**~Movie?:** You've Got Mail  
**~Book?:** The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks *cant wait for the movie!*  
**~Magazine?:** not a very magazine-y person  
**~Food?:** normal food, anything NORMAL  
**~Drink?:** Ice Tea Lemon  
**~TV Show?:** Merlin?  
**~Song?:** The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift, and Fearless by Taylor Swift also!!!  
**~Band?:** Paramore and Lady Antebellum *lady a isn't that well known, but they have good songs*  
**~Computer Game?:** nothing  
**~Video Game?:** Wii Sports *I beat puck at tennis everytime! talk about sore loser*  
**~Anime/Manga?:** no….  
**~Shirt?:** clean and blue, NOT splotched with anything disgusting *ahem...puck..ahem*  
**~Pants?:** clean and jeans, NOT splotched with anything disgusting *again*  
**~Actor?:** Orlando Bloom *he's not that bad-looking. Taylor Lautner is okay too… they're both majorly CUTE*  
**~Actress?:** Jessica Alba  
**~Singer?:** Taylor Swift  
**~Flower?:** those red flowers from Faerie  
**~Scent?:** Lavender and Chamomile *I don't really have a fave scent, just picked that one randomly…*  
**~Animal?:** Horses  
**~Cookie?:** the normal ones…..not purple or blue cookies with yellow choc chips or something…

**_-About Future_**

**~Want To Go To College?:** YES, anything to get away from this mad-house  
**~What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up?:** I'm not really sure…  
**~Want To Get Married?:** I know I'm gonna be married…..don't ask how  
**~Want To Have Kids?:** I'm not so sure about that….  
**~What Would Their Names Be?:** Uhhh….Helena? Selene?  
**~How Many?:** 1….maybe 2…  
**~Where Do You Want To Live?:** New York or somewhere near the beach, where it's peaceful *I like watching the waves..*  
**~Where Do You Want To Get Married?:** in a romantic forest…or near the beach  
**~How Do You Want To Die?:** shot, it's much more quicker than drowning.

**_-More Stuff About You_**

**~Piercing?:** NO  
**~Tattoos?:** NO, well temporary?  
**~Smoke?:** NO  
**~Drink?:** I drink water, juice and Ice Tea, other than that….NO  
**~Do Drugs?:** NO NO NO  
**~Skinny Dip?:** what the hell?!?!  
**~Greatest Fear?:** Puck dying….because of me….and him not knowing that I….oh never mind

**~Chocolate or Vanilla?:** both, as long as they're normal chocolate and vanilla

**~Go To Church?:** I have to  
**~Religion?:** Catholic  
**~Scars?:** just a few scratches….from fighting with Puck  
**~CDs Owned?:** a lot *beats puck's amount any day...*  
**~Collections?:** CDs  
**~Ever Eaten Sushi?:** It's okay….the normal kind…  
**~An Entire Case Of Oreos?:** yes, when I was hungry….very hungry!  
**~Been On Stage?:** Yes and I was scared to death, but did pretty good *puck though, he was sweating like a pig and I had to hug him!!!*  
**~Danced In The Rain?:** YES!  
**~Kissed Someone Of The Same Sex?:** Uhh….no. Have you?!?!  
**~Weirdest Dream?:** No weird dreams, scariest was Red making out with Puck…  
**~Best Dream?:** a certain guy being my boyfriend…no names  
**~Dream You Most Wish Would Come True?:** to be with that guy, without him being so immature!  
**~Think You're Attractive?:** I guess so, lots of guys like me in school….so I guess so…  
**~Shoplifted?:** No  
**~Been Caught "Doing Something"?:** Eww…NEVER. Not saying that I've done it.....I've never _done _anything....  
**~Weirdest Makeout Place?:** none, I've only maked-out like once or twice….  
**~Like Thunderstorms?:** No, not really  
**~Favorite Shoes?:** my flats, then my Converse, then my Doc Martens.  
**~Favorite Quote?:** Success is being among children armed with pins.

**~Best Advice Given?:** Stop being so immature  
**~Worst Advice Given?:** Nobody will ever like you!

**~Favorite Song Lyric?:**  
I miss screamin', and fightin', and kissin' in the rain  
it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
I'm so in love that I acted insane.  
And that's the way I loved you.

**~What Quote Says Most about Your Life?:** I think, and that is all that I am.

* * *

Whee! That was Sabrina's survey, sorry if she's a bit OOC. The quote was really hard to find, it might not really tie with her life.  
**The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift** is one of my fave songs and I think it ties with Puckabrina's relationship, if Sabrina was with another guy and she misses Puck.

Listen to it and think of Sabrina being with another guy but she still loves Puck.

Reviews pls.  
**Ciao for now!**


End file.
